


Calm Down Alpha

by FallenAngelForever



Series: The Omegas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asahi getting aggressive, Boypussy, Knotting, M/M, Noya being a little shit, Public Claiming, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: It`s Asahi first practice match back with the team and he is freaking out. Luckily his Omega Noya is there.





	Calm Down Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> The draft was about to be deleted so its a bit rushed, also a bit OC
> 
> hope you guys like it.

This was it, they were finally going to their practice match to Nekoma 

The first year freak duo were bouncing in their seats,

The rest of the team were also excited all apart from one,

Asahi, it was his first practice match back with the team.

He had never felt so nervous, what if he completely blew it.

He couldn't bare the thought of that happening.

Which is why his leg was twitching uncontrollable and he was so lost in thought he didn't see his omega crawl onto his lap.

Sitting facing Asahi, Noya realised he needed to calm the Alpha down ASAP,

"Asahi, whats wrong" Noya asked sweetly as he rolled his hips slowly,

"Noya, not now" Asahi said grabbing Noya`s hips to stop his slow grinding.

"I have to concentrate, we will be at Nekoma soon and I have to win" before pushing Noya on the seat next to him,

Frowning at the lack of contact with his Alpha

Noya devised a plan,

He had to get Asahi inner Alpha to the surface, 

"I don`t think your going to be able to win" Noya said hiding his smirk,

"What" Asahi exclaimed not believing that Noya wasn't supporting him. 

"Well its just that Nekoma has Kuroo, i mean have you seen him",

"An Alpha, A Captain and the Ace also really hot, How are you going to beat that, he superior to you" Noya said innocently.

Looking at Asahi, who face was dark, hands clench on the railing in front of him and looked like he was fighting down a growl 

Noya`s smirk widened, now for the cherry on top

"His omega is so lucky, I mean he is like a cat so he must be really flexible and his knot"

Noya was cut off by a furious growl,

There`s my alpha, Noya thought to himself smirking.

Asahi grabbed Noya and shoved him over the railing in front of him,

pulling down both their shorts, he took a moment to admire his mates perfect ass, before smacking it hard.

Noya let out a little yelp,

Chuckling darkly, he did it a few more time

"Asahi" Noya whined, "I need your cock. If your not going to do it, I`m sure Kuroo would be interested"

Hearing the other Alphas name, sent Asahi over the edge. 

Grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes, 

he placed it at his omegas hole and shoved in hard.

Noya could barely moan at the brutal pace Asahi set.

"You are mine, Noya do you hear me" Asahi growled,

"You Are My Omega" Asahi punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

Noya unable to do anything but moan as he clutched to the railing.

He felt his Alphas knot expand in his pussy, locking them in place.

Asahi continued to pump his hips.

Noya now full of cum and sated was happy,

he had taken his alpha mind off the upcoming match and gave him plenty of motivation to crush Nekoma.

At Nekoma High

As they got off the bus, the Nekoma team came to greet the Karasuno team,

Kuroo as the team captain greeted Daichi.

"Hey Kuroo, you want to stay clear of Asahi and Noya" Daichi informed him,

Frowning he walked up to Noya, "Hey, Daichi said I should stay away from you and Asahi, whats going on?"

Before Noya could open his mouth, he felt his Alpha pressed against his back,

"Mine" Asahi snarled as Kuroo before picking Noya up and walking towards the gym, leaving Kuroo bewildered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas or something you want to see in this series, please comment or message
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudos please
> 
> Also if you would like to buy me a coffee, I would really appreciate it. Just click here https://ko-fi.com/A7671YOA


End file.
